


Give it all to Me (Sanscest)

by UwUShippingHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Depressed Reaper, Ink is a bean, Like Really Badly, M/M, Multi, blueberry needs a therapist, cause he gets real sad seeing people suffer, cross and dream are friends, cross is a mix between a demon and an angel, cross is shunned by literally everyone, geno is a dom, geno is somft, hes still the victim, i mean tori poisoned him and then seduced him so i mean, optimistic geno, reaper died in a past life, reaper hates toriel, reaper is a masochist instead of a sadist, reaper is a sub cause hes tiny, reaper pay your child support, reaper really wishes he could die lmao, reapertale toriel is a BITCH, small reaper because im part of the small boi cult, tagged with rape because reaper was a victim, then they can die in a hole and he would laugh, unless its someone he hates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUShippingHell/pseuds/UwUShippingHell
Summary: The most special kind of love is one between a god and a mortal. Their bond grows stronger and stronger within a few years, the mortal being curious about the god and the god being afraid to tell his secret.Of course, angels and demons can fall in love too. Mix Breeds were rare, but when come across, they are casted aside.There is only one mix breed in heaven, and only two gods, but hundreds of angels and devils out there.But one question thats been bothering other mortals and immortals alike was whether a god and a mortal could be together.Would it crumble to ashes, or stay alive?
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Killer/Dream, Lust/Horror, Sans/Sans (Undertale), some hints to reapertale soriel
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Reaper walked through the gate doors, looking down at his feet. The grass he was standing on had died.

The top half of his face was shrouded in darkness thanks to his hoodie, only one piercing white eyelight revealing itself. His black, torn hoodie draped over him and his scarred hands had gained blisters and splinters from constantly having to wield his scythe that was two times the height of himself. It really sucked being short, honestly.

He scanned the lush green field, looking at a massive castle in the distance.

“Toriel…” he muttered, his voice hoarse, pained and quiet.

He opened his wings and fluttered in place for a bit before flying over the grass and through the front gates, landing his bare feet on the cold palace floor. The gate slammed shut, startling the life out of the tiny god, causing him to snap his head around to look at the gate.

He sighed, walking forward towards the throne room to see his child, Ari, playing around with a yo-yo.

“Ari?” Reaper called, but the child couldn’t hear him due to his quiet voice.

He snapped his fingers and the girl looked at him. “Hi daddy!”

Reaper sighed, signing something to his daughter.  _ Where is Toriel? _

“Mommy’s in the other room over dere!” Ari pointed at the hall to the right.

Reaper nodded quietly, walking towards the hallway.

“Daddy?”

Reaper looked back at Ari.

“Why are you always frowning? You always look so sad…”

Reaper seemed shocked by the question. Ari was a rape child after Reaper had been poisoned by Toriel with a suspicious love potion, then he was seduced into having the child. He wasn’t cut out for it at all, but Toriel did it to keep her place as queen, and since Reaper wouldn’t abide by her rules, she forced him into it.

Every time her name is uttered or it manages to slip from his lips, it sends shivers of sadness and guilt up his spine and it courses through his marrow. Seeing the child made him worse.

Reaper shrugged.  _ I guess I’m just not a happy person. _ He signed.

“It’s okay, I forgive you!”

She was too naive and kind to be Toriel’s daughter.

Reaper walked down the hall and into Toriel’s garden, where the goat stood, watering her flowers.

“Reaper?” she called, looking at the skeleton. “Back already, dear?”

Reaper squinted, rage visible in his gaze.  _ Don’t ‘dear’ me, you know I don’t love you. _

Toried laughed. “It was different back when I poisoned you.”

Reaper jolted, not wanting to recall the pain he went through all those years ago. He couldn’t bear it, not one bit. He was so depressed after that situation that he couldn’t take it.

“Why…” Reaper muttered, his usual voice staying raspy and shallow, devoid of emotion.

“Why did you do this to me?”


	2. WTF

I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY AND WHEN I LOGGED ON TODAY I WAS LIKE 'oh it probably has like 1 kudos' BUT APARANTLY IT HAS 9 KUDOS AND 54 HITS???

WTF WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT BOOK ASDFGHJKLIUYGTFDXCVBNK


	3. Reaper meets a mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper turns himself into a cat in hopes to join the Ebbot city crowds, but begins to be afraid of them, and instead takes shelter in an alleyway. After unfortunately getting dunked on by a ton of water and crying out for help, Reaper is introduced to the very first mortal he's ever met, considering the circumstances of his job, and he smiles for the very first time in centuries.
> 
> Who is this mysterious mortal and why to they look like they should have been dead ages ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: haha reaper cat go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Flying through the midnight sky, only one thing was left in his mind.

_ Why me? _

He could have died and stayed dead forever, but instead he chose this miserable path of survival and reaping innocent souls left and right. He hated it.

He just needed a break.

He landed on a building and watched all the cities citizens walk through busy, crowded streets, bustling with life. He wanted to be like one of those people.

He morphed into a stray cat and used a pole on the side of the building to slide down and reach the concrete of the alleyway below, then jumping off at the end, whirling around, and landing on his feet. He had always used a cat disguise when around mortals because he was scared of what they would think if they saw his true self.

The cat's plush fur was white and one of its eyes was scarred from every direction, the other one being a bright blue. His fluffy tail was bushy and fur stuck out from every end, making him stick out like a sore thumb in this Ebbot city crowd.

Now that he was closer to the crowd, he was terrified of it. It was big and loud and smelled like nothing but sweat, drugs and alcohol. A party was going on in this part of the city, but Reaper couldn’t help but be terrified of it.

He backed up, ears pressed against his head, tail dragging behind him. He could remember vividly that mortals were bad people, and should be feared. All of them were cold and ruthless, and Reaper was afraid.

He lept into a box to hide from the crowd of people, not realizing the water pump above his head. Water came pouring out, soaking his fur and making the box soggy and wet. It gathered in the box like a bathtub, and Reaper was a small cat, so this was like drowning to him.

He stuck his head out of the box and let out a yowl of stress and pain, scared for his life. He knew he shouldn’t have, but at least someone would help him out of this mess.

A mortal skeleton came down the alleyway. He was wearing a red scarf, torn at every end and in fairly bad condition, with a white t-shirt and jacket over it with some black basketball shorts and white slippers. A glitch cloud rested over one of his eyes and a large slash mark appeared on his chest, the wound looking so deadly that not even Reaper could imagine getting a wound like that.

The skeleton rushed to the cat's aid and took off his scarf, carefully picking up the cat and holding him.

“Are you okay?” the skeleton asked.

Reaper stared into the skeleton's eye with hope and happiness. Someone, no, a mortal just saved him from drowning helplessly in a large cardboard box he could barely climb out of. He let out a weak meow, surprising the other.

“Your voice is so quiet…” they muttered. “... are you sick?”

Reaper shook his head.

“That’s okay. I’m going to take you home and dry you off, then you can decide whether you want to stay or leave.”

The skeleton started on his way down the alley. “I live all alone, and my name’s Geno. From now on, I’ll call you… Rio!”

Reaper’s ears perked up. Rio? He loved that name. It even started with an ‘R’, just like his real name! He meowed with a smile, appreciating this moment of feeling safe and loved.

He knew it wouldn’t last long, though.


	4. Rio's true identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno finds out the stray cat he named Rio's true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a kinda fast paced book so???
> 
> also thx for 100 hits <3

Reaper relaxed, sprawled out on the couch cushion with Geno sitting by his side. Reaper was sleeping until he heard Geno speak.

“You know, Rio…”

Reaper looked up at the skeleton.

“I’ve always been so interested in that centuries old legend of the gods.” Geno said. “They interest me.”

_ Geno! God’s do exist! You're sitting next to one right now! _ Reaper tried to tell him, but all that came out were meows.

“They seem really cool! Do you think they exist?” Geno tilted his head.

_ Geno! I know they exist! They are real! _ Reaper bellowed, but again, Geno didn’t understand.

Geno stuck up a pointer finger. “One that interests me the most is the god of death!”

Reaper blinked with a gasp.  _ He… likes my tale?.. _

“I’m not interested in the whole dying thing, mainly because I can’t, but I would give anything to speak to him, you know?”

_ Geno…  _ Reaper muttered, his eyes looking up.

“I always wondered what kind of souls he meets.”

_ … I wanna talk to you, too.  _ Reaper kept his permanent frown.

“Anyways, enough about that, cause you ARE a cat, after all.”

_ Oh, Geno, but I can understand. _

Geno picked up the cat and put him in his lap. “It’s nice to have someone like you, Rio.”

_ What do you mean? _ Reaper stared into the skeleton's eye.

“Someone who listens although they can’t understand.” Geno sighed. “My other friends think I’m crazy.”

_ I don’t think you're crazy!  _ Reaper meowed in protest.

“Rio… can you tell me something?”

_ Anything…  _ Reaper thought.

“One meow if yes, two if no.”

_ I understand. _

“Can you tell me where the god of death is?”

Reaper meowed twice.

Geno looked happy. “Really?! Where is he?”

Reaper hopped off the sofa and ran out the front doors kitty door and ran down the street, Geno following close behind. Reaper made a swift turn down an alleyway and over a fence, which Geno followed and hopped over without much effort. Reaper ran into the center of the meadow and slowly, he let his magic reveal itself. He leapt up in the air once they were in front of a statue.

Reaper’s wings cut through the air, and suddenly, he was second guessing himself.

Would Geno be afraid of me? Why am I doing this? All the questions kept raining in, but the one that hit him like a brick was this one:

Why do I feel this way?

He did a backwards somersault in the air, his body going back to it’s skeletal form. He flew down, and once his bare feet hit the stone, he slid down slowly until he was sitting on the statue, looking at Geno’s awed expression.

“Well, this happened quickly, didn’t it?” Reaper said.

“Rio?” Geno asked.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Reaper answered with a sad expression.

“Why do you have darkness over your eyes?”

Reaper jumped at the question, shivering wildly. “I-”

Geno leaned forward with interest.

“I’m ugly underneath my hoodie.”

Geno looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t like showing my face…” Reaper answered, getting even more sad with every thought.

Reaper slid down the statue as Geno kept talking. “You're so small!”

Reaper slapped Geno across the face, then tugged down on Geno’s scarf so the other was leaning down to his height. “Do. Not.”

Geno panicked slightly, waving his hands back and forth. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it to offend you, it’s just that you looked a lot taller in the fables!”

“The fables are always wrong in terms of proportions.” Reaper said.

Geno pointed at Reaper’s little hand. “Can you please let me go?”

Reaper released the skeleton and Geno stood up straight, clutching where Reaper hit him. “That hurt!”

“Don’t ever call me short or I’ll smack you again.” Reaper pointed in the skeleton’s face, although he had to stand on his tippy toes to do it.

“Got it!” Geno said.

Reaper let his cat tail swish behind him before it disappeared into thin air. “I can’t believe you had the audacity to height-shame me.”

Geno sighed. “I’m being serious when I say it wasn’t meant to be an insult!”

“It felt like an insult!” Reaper folded his arms.

~~~

Geno and Reaper sat on top of the skyscraper roof, watching the festivities below.

“I can’t stand the crowds.” Geno said.

“It’s always like this?” Reaper asked.

“Mhm.” Geno said. “See that artistic skeleton down there?”

“The one at the stall?”

“Yeah.”

The skeleton seemed lonely and nobody even stopped at his stall, making him upset with every passing moment.

“He goes to my highschool.” Geno said. “His name is Ink.”

“Sounds like a nerds name.” Reaper said.

“He is, but that’s not my point. He’s always really, REALLY lonely. He’s not a people person, and I’m terrified that one day he’ll do something stupid.” Geno explained.

“Oh.” Reaper said. Then he got an idea.

“Maybe I can help with that.”


End file.
